justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eye of the Tiger
"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a female boxer. Her outfit is a boxing outfit for women: red shirt, blue gloves, white and blue striped shorts with white stars with a red background on them, red socks and red Converse with blue laces. Her hair is red, curly, and in pigtails, and she wears a blue headband. Background The background is a blue boxing arena with a red background, a crowd of people, and lights. Just Dance: Greatest Hits On ''Greatest Hits'', the background has stricter features: the edges of the ring are seen, there are more lights, and the audience reacts more. Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now, the arena is much more realistic, there are some lights in the background that follow the beat of the song, and a pink fog covers the audience. Shake Moves The routine has 3 shake moves on Just Dance: All: Lean forward and shake your arms vigorously. This is done during all the lines that say "And he's watching us all with the eye." cutmypic (1)123.png|All Shake Moves EOTT SM.gif|All Shake Moves in-game Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves on the Greatest Hits ''and ''Just Dance Now ''version of the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3:' Throw both your arms in the air when the line ''And he's watching us all with the eye... is sung. '''Gold Move 4: ' Flex your arms. This is the final move of the routine. EyeOfTheTigerpictogramsgm.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 EOTT GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game EOTTGM1.png|Gold Move 4 EOTT GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Eye of the Tiger appears in the following Mashup: * The Final Countdown Captions Eye of the Tiger ''appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Champion's Stretch * Hook Trivia * The girl's shorts looks like Rocky Balboa's boxing shorts. The only difference is that the girl's shorts have blue stripes and red sides; it was vice versa with Rocky's. *This is the first song to show the "shake" move in the short gameplay of the song. *The dance and outfit makes it look like a sweat routine. * This is the first song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring. It is followed by [[The Final Countdown|''The Final Countdown]]. ''Ironically, the dancer of this song makes an appearance in that songs mashup. * The dancer wears two gloves, similar to several other coaches from [[Just Dance (video game)|''Just Dance]] and ''Just Dance 2''. * This is the first and currently only Survivor song in the main series. * The song is referenced in Roar by Katy Perry on Just Dance 2014. * In the Just Dance Now version, there is an error with the audio; At some points of the routine, a sound when achieving a star can be heard. This can be heard best when not playing the routine when it is loaded. Gallery Tex1_256x256_de3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|Eye Of The Tiger Eyeofthetigersqa.png|Eye Of The Tiger (JD:GH) Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|Eye of The Tiger (Remake) EyeoftheTigerMenu.png Jd eye of the tiger.jpg|Just Dance: Greatest Hits Gameplay EOTT DANCER.png|The coach EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar justdance2015eye.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar EyeOfTheTiger.png|Pictograms eyeofthetiger_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW cover Videos File:Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger File:Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Just Dance 1) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Eye Of The Tiger - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now - Eye of the Tiger 5* Site Navigation pt-br:Eye of the Tiger ru:Eye of the Tiger Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:80's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016